Crossroads
by SanctuaryGurl22
Summary: Sharon and Andy's relationship reaches a crossroad.


"EVERY PROBLEM WE'RE HAVING IS BECAUSE OF YOU!"

The words still echoed through her mind, stinging more and more each time. Every syllable uttered felt like a hot poker stabbing her crushing heart. Yes, she was used to being treated like a black sheep; disrespected but this time it cut deep into her soul. This time the words came from someone she adored more than life itself, the love of her life Andy Flynn.

This had been a day from hell going from bad to worse in a split second. Now Sharon sat on the couch in their condo, alone reliving the events of the day. Her arms were tightly wrapped around a special pillow, the one that reminded her of Andy. The gentlest squeeze and his aroma escaped, filling her nostrils with the musky yet alluring scent. Her sobs filled the emptiness of their home letting a cloud of despair feel the room.

She knew she had been too hard on him but couldn't bring herself to admit it. His best interests were always her number one priority. Her constant pushing and prodding at his personal life and work had caused a rift between them. He thought she treated him like a child; incapable of handling basic responsibilities. She loved him more than she could even fathom, and needed him more now than ever. A soothing hug, words of encouragement, heck she would settle for just staring at him, but he was gone now and not answering his phone.

"This is Andy, I'm not able to answer your call but leave a message and I will get back to you as soon as possible." Andy's voicemail chattered in a cheerful tone.

"Andy, honey I know you are mad but please lets talk. Please I'm so sorry!" Sharon pleaded to an automated system. Tears freely flowed down her cheeks. He wanted nothing to do with her and that thought hurt her more than anything she had ever experienced.

"Hey Andy its me again. Please pick up I need to talk to you. I get it, I screwed up, this is all my fault I admit it! Just please talk to me!" she screamed into her phone before flinging it across the room.

_"Ugh! Great job Sharon you fucked up the best relationship you ever had. Why couldn't you just keep your mouth shut, he's a grown man not a child! You know you totally deserve this, he was too good for you anyway!"_ Sharon's self-conscious only fueled the flame, causing the tears to flow once again. That was it she couldn't take it anymore. Picking up the nearest lamp, she chucked it across the room; watching it shatter into tiny pieces. A sense of relief overtook her.

"That felt good!" she chuckled to herself. Walking across the room quickly she grasped the corner of the bookshelf and pulled it down. Books and trinkets tumbled to the floor with a loud thump. In one single motion she cleared the coffee table of all its contents. Standing up, she admired her work before sitting down on the couch once again. The stress of the day finally hit her; she drifted off to sleep sobbing once again into her favorite pillow. She slept like that for hours before her slumber was disturbed by a door slamming

Sharon bolted into an upright position; instinctively reaching for the gun hidden between the couch cushions. With trembling hands she raised the gun, pointed it toward the door and waited for the person to come into the living room. Low and behold Andy walks around the corner with a troubled look on his face. His shoulders were slumoed forward and a look of defeat graced his features.

"Oh thank god, Andy you scared the crap outta me," She tossed the gun aside and ran toward him, preparing to embrace and never let him go. She threw her body into his and wrapped her arms protectively around his midsection, hoping he would share in the action. His body stiffened on contact and he shoved her away from him. She stumbled back tripping over a book in the process and fell to the floor. Shocked and confused she looked up at him hoping for answers.

"Don't you dare think that I have forgotten the last couple of months Sharon. You have treated me like a fucking child and im done. I cant do this anymore," Andy locked eyes with Sharon, anger burning in his eyes.

"Andy I'm so sorry! I never meant to restrict you or make you feel like less of a man. I know that I have my place and that doesn't include meddling in your affairs. I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you. Please, please don't leave me Andy!" Sharon begged

"Sharon, I love you more than anyone can comprehend and I dont want to leave, but things have to change! Im a grown man, this is my life you gotta let me make my own decisions and mistakes! Im not perfect, never will be and you have to except that! Andy said with sadness.

"Honey i understand that now and im truly sorry. I will be by your side through whatever the future brings. Neither of us are perfect and both will make mistakes. Andy its your life but i hope there is still a place in it for me!" Sharon begged.

Andy couldn't help but notice how hot she looked laying there pleading. The position her body had landed was very provocative. She lay on her back; those long legs bent and slightly apart. Her amble bosom strained against the tight blouse she wore. Each rise and fall of her chest turned him on even more. He was furious with her but at that moment he want nothing more that to feed his carnal needs.

Sharon lay there, a smirk slowly forming on her lips. She knew what that look meant. How could he be horny at a time like this? Well this could definitely be used to her advantage. Watching his every move she propped her body up on her elbows, while pressing her chest up and out. She could literally see the drool running down his chin. Take this as a green light she seductively raised up a little higher, parting her legs more in the process. Andy looked as if he had been slapped and she knew she had him hooked.

"Andy can you ever forgive me," she questioned but received now response.

"Really I will do anything to make it up to you just please say something!" Once again she was met with silence. Should she be relieved he's not yelling or scared by his silence?

"Fine I get it, you don't want to talk to me. At least help me up instead of just standing there, staring at my chest." She raised her hand in his direction hoping he would give her a boost.

Andy's eyes veered toward her hand before reaching out to her. Instead of taking her hand he pressed his palm against her soft bosom, coxing her flat onto her back. He threw his body roughly on top of her, ripping her blouse in the process. Fisting hands in her luscious mane he pulled her in for a kiss, smashing their lips together. The taste of blood coated their lips but both were too turned on to care. Sharon pulled back gasping for air, a look of shock and arousal danced across her beautiful face. Before she could comment Andy reached down a rips her bra; tossed the remnants behind him.

"Andy what the hell that was my favorite bra!" Sharon giggled unable to hide her lust. She could feel his arousal rubbing her inner thigh.

"It was in my way!" Andy barked.

Before she knew it Andy had removed her pants and underwear. She now lay under him completely open, small whimpers escaped her throat. Andy leaned forward and suck her exposed nipple into his mouth all the while twisting the other between his fingers. Her body responded to this only fueling him. He bit down on the rosy bud causing her to squeal, a combination of pain and pleasure displayed on her face. Keeping her distracted, he slowly slide out of his pants, leaving his long member dangling above her slick folds.

Releasing her nipple he sat up and admired his work. Her nipples were fully erect and he could feel the heat coming from between her thighs. A layer of sweat glistened on her body, her head was thrown back and breathing was ragged. His hard on stood straight out willing him closer to her inviting hole. Without a second thought he lined himself up and slammed into her.

Sharon screamed, arched her back and opened her legs more to accommodate his girth. Andy was in his own world. His thrusts were wild and hard, sending Sharon over the edge. He pulled out completely each time then buried back in her warm orifice. It didn't take long before they were both shrieking in ecstasy, Andy's seed gushing inside his lover. Worn and happy he collapsed on top of Sharon's still quivering body. Kissing her neck Andy wrapped his arms around her body and pulled her close.

"Sharon I love you and there will always be a place for you in my life. I hope I have proved that Im a man not a little boy." Andy grinned, breaking their embrace, and stood to his feet.

"Yeah that's right I'm the man!" Andy collected his clothes and walked out of the room chuckling, leaving Sharon naked and panting on the floor.


End file.
